Heart Obtained
by CacoPhoniA
Summary: After all the drama with Sora ends, Zexion and the other Nobodies are transported to Twilight Town, where Zexion finds Demyx and moves in, learning that his once non-existing heart is forming as he spends more and more time with Demyx.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought this up at eleven last night, and I couldn't get off my mind all day during school...I better act on my impulses, they are usually right...I wanted to write about Demyx and Zexion living together in the actual world, after everything happened. It's in Zexion's point of view, so please forgive me if he is OOC!  
>Well, Hope you enjoy?<p>0-0-0<p>

Ever since I had moved into Twilight Town, I could sense the change taking place within me.

At first I couldn't comprehend how I would ever grow used to the unfamiliar surroundings, the forever changing sky and temperature...everything.

I had grown so used to the nothingness of the world I had lived in before that it had become somewhat of a comfort for me.

This, I knew, was what a psychiatrist would call "instutionalized." I didn't deny it, either.

When I caught sight of this town, I felt different immediately.

Like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

And when I knew that I was going to be here for good, I felt as if a butterfly must feel after breaking free from the crysalis.

Free, reborn. New.

0-0-0

When all the Nobodies had broke away from the Orginazation, we had ended up in Twilight Town, with another Nobody to accompany us. Or, should I say human?

Don't ask me. Like most things in my life, things just happened to turn out that way.

I remember when I found Axel and Roxas, hand in hand, walking down the sidewalk, looking happy, and well...

In love.

I didn't think it was possible for those two...ever, but they beat the odds.

Me and Axel locked eyes, and I saw something like guilt flash inside them, but quickly turning into relief.

"Zexion! Hey!"

He dragged Roxas over to me, Roxas's face contorting into somewhat of a smile.

"Axel. Roxas. Hello."

I'm sure you can imagine why I was so cautious; Axel had cast me out of the Castle, using the Riku replica.

But that was all behind us, and I was terribly willing to forgive him. In this world that I had come to live in, you couldn't pass up things like friends...if that was what we were going to be.

We stared at each other quite awkwardly for a minute or two, before Axel stepped foward and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Zexion. I'm sorry." He looked directly into my eyes, and all was forgiven in an instant. I have no idea how it passed that quickly, but it did.

And then I smiled. (Yes, smiled. Me, Zexion, smiling.)

"Axel, Let's put that all behind us, hmm?" I watched as Roxas smiled wider, and his blue eyes glowed slightly.

He removed his hand from my shoulder, and another awkward moment passed. Roxas, this time, was the one to break it.

He cleared his throat, looking up at me.

"So uh, Zexion. Do you have anywhere to stay yet?" I shook my head and looked down at him.

"I'm afraid not. I just got here, really. I've been walking around, trying to memorize everything."

Roxas nodded. "Won't take you long, don't worry."

I nodded, looking off to my side, to the slowly setting song, suddenly realizing why they called it Twilight Town. Twilight came at such a slow pace, and it seemed to fit the buildings' stucco and brick setting.

"Uh, you found anyone else yet?" Axel asked, scratching the side of his head with his free hand. He still looked somewhat nervous and remorseful, and I hoped that he wouldn't be like this everytime he came around me. It would most depressing...

At this I shook my head once again.

"I thought I was the only one here until I came upon you two."

Roxas grinned. "We found Demyx, you know."

I raised my eyebrows at his name. Number nine. The one I had always been so cold to, but hadn't minded all the same. Hm. Would he want to see me, anyway?

"Ah. Is he staying with you two?"

Axel and Roxas exchanged a look and Axel shook his head.

"...Actually, we helped him get his own place."

"Oh. I see."

Roxas looked up at Axel again, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"You know, he said if we ever found you that we should bring you over. From what I can predict he's really wanted to see you ever since he came here."

At this my eyebrows raised even higher, if that was possible.

He wanted to see me? Interesting.

"Oh...well, should we head over there now?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound too eager. Even if I was...human...now, I still wanted to keep up appearances.

Roxas nodded, smiling. "Definitely."

So we set off, walking a few blocks before stopping in front of a large apartment building. The name: Seaside Hill Apartments. Demyx must've picked this place because of the name, knowing him. Anything to do with the ocean, water, anything liquid, he would be drawn to. Ah, I suppose that trait must've stayed from the Nobody days...

"Here we are." Roxas broke away from Axel, walking up to the call box and pressing a little button next to a number nine.

A few crackles sounded from the speaker next to the buttons.

"Hey, Demyx, we got a suprise for you."

The box crackled a few more times and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We're coming up."

He walked into the building, waiting for us to follow. Me and Axel followed him into an elevator, walking in.

Roxas pressed the number nine. I mentally chuckled. Was Demyx really that attached to that number?

The elevator dinged and opened. Roxas walked out, leading down us down the hall until he stopped at a door with...you guessed it, a nine on the front.

"Why is he so obsessed with that number?" I mumbled mostly to myself, but Axel answered anyway.

"I don't know, but he seems to have a lot of things in that number. It's kinda weird."

'He is weird...but that's Demyx.' I thought.

Roxas knocked three times, waiting a minute before repeating the action. Finally, he gave up, yelling at the door.  
>"Demyx! Open the damn door!" Axel snickered at my wide eyes. I had never heard Roxas, the gentle kid that never seemed to talk in the Orginazation, raise his voice ever. But...I suppose some things were bound to change anyway.<p>

The doorknob rattled for a minute, the door finally clicking open.

There stood Demyx, looking the same as he always had, except maybe a bit more dishevled, and...human like. He rubbed the back of his head, yawning. He must've been sleeping.

Roxas sighed. "We brought you someone." Demyx made a noise of confusion, rubbing his eye in a childish manner.

"Mmm? Who..?" He looked up, ocean-spray eyes passing over me, and it only took him a second to realize that I was there.

"ZEXION!" He screamed, throwing his arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

0-0-0

A/N: DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER... not really, lol. Well, I have more ideas for this fic, but right now I'm tired... Sorry I'm lazy. :3 Tell me what you think, and if you want it to continue...because if not, I'll probably delete it.  
>Review and internet cupcakes for everyone!<p>

Flamers... I'll have Vexen do an experiment or.. something on you.

Thank you!

- - Yuki


	2. Awkward situations

A/N: Well, I have decided to add another chapter to this thing! I really like this fic, and I'm glad to have gotten positive reviews in such a short amount of time. It's still in Zexion's POV, so I'll see how it goes.

0-0-0

I really had never expected to get such a reaction from Demyx.

Maybe I expected his excited face, a smile perhaps.

But not a spine-crushing hug that was almost killing me at the moment. I cringed at the feel of his hands squeezing around my frame. My back popped, and Demyx jumped back, worry evident in his eyes.

"Oh! Jeez, I'm so sorry Zex!" I inwardly winced at the nickname that, even in this setting, I had always despised. He ran a hand through his ridiculous hair before glancing at Roxas and Axel.

"Oh, you guys are here too!" Axel smacked his forehead, and Roxas rolled his eyes. Demyx looked back at me, and I sighed.

"Nice to see you too Number N- Demyx." Demyx's eyes widened at my informality.

"Y-you said my name." Oh God, he looked amazed. It made me feel bad thinking it, but he did look... pathetic, in a way.

Roxas nodded. "Yea. Dem, we sort of have a problem." Demyx looked back at Roxas almost reluctantly.

"Yea? What's wrong?" Roxas pointed at me.

"Zexion doesn't have anywhere to go."

No... He wasn't suggesting...

"He can stay with me!"

...Why?

0-0-0

And so I ended up thrown into Demyx's apartment, and I felt like the clog in his regular flow of his spontaneous life. I felt as if I were intruding upon all of his private rituals as soon as I set foot in his abode.

After Roxas and Axel had left, I stood awkwardly in the den of his little apartment, feeling so very awkward.

"So, Zex, when did you get here?"

Demyx was looking at me, eyes bright, like a child about to hear a fairy-tale. Unfortunately enough, I had really no story to tell.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I just ended up here by luck, I think." I had never used the words "I don't know" without feeling as stupid as I did then. Demyx didn't respond, staying still for once in his life.

It made me uneasy.

"Uh, there's nothing else I can really tell you, Demyx." Demyx suddenly shook his head, eyes focusing again.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What?" I sighed. Even if we were human now, he was still the same Demyx I had always known. I repeated my previous words, walking over to sit on his couch.

Demyx nodded. "I see."

I really doubt he did, actually.

I cleared my throat, cursing the silence that followed this thought.

"Demyx, I'm wondering..."

"Mm?"

"Why did you want me to stay here?" I brought a hand up under my chin, propping my head up as I looked at him. I almost smirked in amusement as his face took on a dusty rose color.

"Oh...uh-I dunno. I guess I just wanted to s-see you?"

"All the time, every day?"

He flashed a asinine grin. "Hey, how did you guess?"

I resisted the urge to cover eyes with my hands and sigh deeply. Okay, now the situation was MUCH worse.

"I see. Well, where do want me to sleep?" Demyx gave me a puzzled look.

"Sleep? But it's like seven..."

"I realize, but I'm exhausted." I knew it was very out of character of me to whine, but at the moment I didn't really care. Apparently the trip here had drained me of all energy, and I hadn't recognized that fact until I had arrived at Demyx's. I looked up at Demyx, trusting that my facial expression showed my exhaustion. He raised his eyebrows.

Wow, did I look that bad?

"Oh. Uh, I haven't really thought of that." Another show of absent-mindedness. If I was really going to live with Demyx, I was going to have to teach him something about critical thinking...

"Ah. Well, this would be a good opportunity to do so." I sat, feeling my eyelids droop a bit. He better think of something, or I might fall flat on my face, asleep on his floor.

Demyx grinned then, and I hope that was a show of a spark up in that skull of his. "I got it Zexy! You can sleep in my bed."

I almost growled at him.

Really.

There was absolutely no way I was going to sleep in his bed.. with him.

"...And I'll sleep on the couch, 'kay?"

I nodded at this.

"Okay... mind if I go to bed now...?" I cringed at the slight slur of my voice.

He grinned. "Sure go ahead! Oh wait... do you have anything to sleep in?"

I looked down at the black shirt and skinny jeans I was wearing and back up at him. "No."

"Oh... Okay, I'll lend you some stuff."

And I ended up in Demyx's bed, asleep.

In his clothes.

Jesus, this is going to be awkward.

0-0-0

A/N: Aww, poor Zexy. XD Stuck in an awkward situation. I know it's all humor-ish at the moment, but it'll get better, I swear. I am in sort of a humor mood today, so maybe the next one will be angsty or something. Well, I don't know how much I've typed, but if my fingers are going numb, then I guess that's enough. XD

Rate and Review? Please?

Flamers, I'll have Axel give you Chinese Water Torture...or put pee in your soda, I dunno.

Thank you!

- -Yuki 


End file.
